Angel’s Kiss
by prinsesa bibe
Summary: Just read….. please! And do review, flames whatever! Thanks!


ANGEL'S KISS  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine! Not mine! Not mine!!!!!  
  
I love her even though she can't see me anymore.  
  
"Syaoran, she's coming" Mary whispered. My inner thoughts snapped when she elbowed me.  
  
Mary's my fellow soul, in case you didn't know  
  
"Mary, there's no use whispering, she wouldn't hear us even if we shout"  
  
"Oh I forgot" she sadly said.  
  
I patted Mary's back. " Mary."  
  
"I'm okei" she then tried to smile.  
  
I met Mary when I was wondering on earth. That was the time when I left my body. She and I passed away at the same time. It was she who told me that I. already. you know. I didn't know what happened because I was sleeping and I woke up, I was already dressed in white. Then that was it.  
  
I was about to ask Enma, the ruler of the other world when Mary told him that I haven't said goodbye to my loved ones yet. Enma then gave me 72 hours to bid farewell. I spent my first 48 hours visiting my family's dream. Eriol, my dearest friend actually saw me sitting on my grave with Mary. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I'm still surprised, I was supposed to give him the creeps but I think I was the one who got it.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Don't just sit there, move!" Mary said  
  
I jerked, bit still get to manage to get in front of her. I tried to caress her gentle face, only to disappoint myself when I found out that I couldn't touch her.  
  
She smiled at me!... who am I kidding. she was smiling at the name engraved at my tomb. But I could see she was trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Good morning Syaoran!" she greeted. "I brought you some flowers. I know you like daisies." She arranged the flowers on my left side and lit a candle on the other.  
  
"Tomoyo's in the car. She said she'd just visit you some other time."  
  
"Syaoran, don't waste your time, you only have 10 hours left" Mary reminded me.  
  
"I know" I looked at the girl who is right in front of me. This would be the last time I'll see her lovely face again. But how will I make her see me?  
  
She sat still. She's staring at me! I looked at Mary with my eyes twinkling. She can see me!. But Mary gently shook her head. No, she doesn't. She seemed to set her mind on something else. And then she smiled again.  
  
"Remember the time you told me you love me Syaoran? We were just graders then. And I can't believe you'll break your promise and never come back. But what am I to do? Even my cards can't- do anything to bring you back." She said. Tears were slowly invading her eyes right now. I know she can't stop crying. "Why Syaoran? Why?"  
  
I can't do anything but to look at her green emerald eyes. I can't stand to see her cry. What am I going to do?  
  
She wiped off her tears. "Know what?" she said again. " I wont forget the song you wrote for me. I'm not a fool to do that!" she laughed. "Want me to sing it for you?"  
  
She smiled and started to sing. Her voice was so beautiful, yet so solemn. I can feel her grief, sadness but in her face you can see the opposite. She was happy. She never ended the song; she was too weak to fight the tears.  
  
I tried to touch her, embraced her with my arms. But I can't do that. I'm a ghost.  
  
Mary saw my grief. Then she sighed and said, "I'll just leave you far a minute okei?"  
  
For a moment I was sitting in front of the girl whom I love very much. It breaks my heart every time I realized that I wouldn't be seeing her again, touch her gentle face. Then after a while Mary came back with a small crystal balls in her hand.  
  
"What's that for?" I asked.  
  
"If this ball lighten up, kiss her" she answered  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
I looked at the brown haired girl in front of me. She was crying and I'll do anything, anything just to ease her pain.  
  
The crystal ball illuminated, and Mary gave me the sign.  
  
"Now Syaoran!"  
  
I took a moment and then kissed her softly in her lips. I closed my eyes, hoping that this time she could feel my presence. As I opened my eyes, I saw her green, emerald eyes staring at me.  
  
Who am I kidding? I know she can't see me. I'm a ghost.  
  
"Syaoran? Is that you? Hey, is this a dream?" she asked herself.  
  
"Maybe I was just seeing things..."  
  
"S---a Sakura? You can see me?" I looked at Mary who was smiling. She finally saw me!  
  
"You------you are here. It's you!" she cried and embraced me.  
  
I can't believe this is happening. If this is a dream I wouldn't like to wake up.  
  
Do ghost dream? In my case, it maybe true.  
  
But Sakura's embraced told me that it wasn't a dream.  
  
"I-I-I- don't understand. How did this all happened?" she asked.  
  
I started narrating he all that happened to me since the moment I passed away. She patiently listened to every word I said. From the corner of my eye I saw Mary smiling. If not for her, none of this would have happen.  
  
Sakura and I spent the last 3 hours talking and laughing at the things we had done in the past. The two of us were very happy. And I don't want this to end.  
  
But the time came and I have to go. This is the hardest part of my life. Saying goodbye to someone you know you'll never see again.  
  
"I have to go" I said and stood up.  
  
"I know" she replied and embraced me.  
  
"I'll miss you Syaoran. Very much". She started to cry  
  
I wiped her tears away. "Don't do that again. It burdens my load. Please don't cry"  
  
"I love you Syaoran"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
I kissed her again. I know this would be the last kiss I'll give her.  
  
"Syaoran, we must go" Mary sadly said  
  
I nodded and freed myself from Sakura's arm. "Goodbye, take good care of your self" I said. The time was up, and I instantly vanished.  
  
"Goodbye Syaoran" she cried.  
  
In the other world, I ask Mary where she got the crystal ball. She smiled and said, "Enma sent me to fetch you Syaoran"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm your guardian angel. And I only did that coz I know you love her very much. Do you know that you should have died years ago? If not for that girl's care. She always saves you. intentionally or not"  
  
Now, I know I wouldn't go away with a heavy heart. I know that Sakura wont forget me and because of her love I'll never be a lonely spirit.  
  
MEANWHILE.....  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" Tomoyo said  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I found you sleeping on Syaoran's grave. I thought something bad happened to you."  
  
"So it was just a dream" Sakura sadly said.  
  
"Hey what's that you're holding?'  
  
Sakura looked at the small crystal ball in her palm. Then she remembered Syaoran gave her this before he left. A smile was painted throughout her face.  
  
"Who gave you that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Syaoran" she murmured.  
  
Tomoyo just stared at her friend. "Sakura, what happened to you? Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine" she smiled. "An angel just came to visit me"  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading....... Reviews please...... badly needed......... ( 


End file.
